Drama at Surfer's Paradise
by Scooterpiedaisyhead
Summary: Unclaimed love peoms, a boy hiding in a closet who invites Fin to a Milky Cyprus concert, a strange possibly insane guest, and a huge lie - It's just getting stranger and stranger at the hotel.
1. Chapter 1

Fin's morning went from normal to strange almost automatically. She was interrupted while brushing her hair by a shrill scream. As Fin ran, she heard the scream being followed by angry snarls and shouts with words she couldn't make out. She ran towards Emma's bedroom to find Emma furiously trying to nail Broseph with her pillow.

"I'm sooooooo sorry, I left my foot-long in your bed last week I just thought-" Broseph was cut off by another angry shout from Emma. Emma basically didn't say any real words. She mumbled to herself while pulling a five foot long sub out of Broseph's hair, and smacking him upside the head with it. After Emma left, broseph slowly turned to Fin and said, 'Want some?"

Broseph slowly tried to hand his sandwich (covered in tiny, blonde, curly hairs) to Fin but she just refused and left the room. Leaving the staffhouse, she cringed realizing her own stench. She then remembered she again forgotten to shower after surfing at the office. _I don t even shower much anyway, who says I have to every morning. I ll just steal some perfume from a guest, _Fin thought.

Walking along, she suddenly found herself hearing a crinkling beneath her feet. She looked down to find maybe five papers with love poems on them. she read through them all and thought that they were genius, and absolutely sweet. Fin ran over to Emma, (Also just leaving) and thrust the papers in her face. As the two were reading the poems, Reef ran up, grabbed the papers, and said, "Awww Fin are these for me?" Just as he was about to talk again, Fin turned around slowly, a glare of hate permanently plastered on her face, and shoved her hand in Reef's face indicating she wanted him to shut up. Although he hadn't said anything yet, Fin knew she was already annoyed with his voice. She kept walking, almost at the hotel, growling at Reef with every one of his attempts to talk, annoyed with Reef and the bright glowing happiness of the sun and her suckish job all at the same time.

Soon, as she was mumbling to herself and growling at Reef, Fin happened to walk by Noodle. Noodle just came to the hotel as a guest but stole a uniform and found his way to the staff house. Now Noodle sleeps in the staff house with Broseph and sometimes randomly takes out strange instruments to play at precisely wake-up time like a wake up call. Noodle also assumed that Fin was his best friend. He heard her making the noises I mentioned before, and said that she reminded him of the man-eating turtles back in his home country. Apparently, he named one Pepe. Fin just smiled at Noodle and approached the hotel. Walking through the doors, she grabbed a cleaning cart and took a big sigh, dreading the day. Noodle kept rambling on, switching from the subject of Pepe and Milkis. What the heck is a milkis? Fin thought.

"Hi Rosy," Fin said, Rosy replying with, "Whatever."

Noodle was imitating her every step of the way. Fin walked up to the elevator and pressed a button, Noodle doing the same. A very confused man wondered why Noodle had eventually pressed many buttons, finding it as he said in his home country 'Goodlefoof to the max!', and why he was talking about the complications of herding man-eating turtles.

Fin eventually reached her destination at the floor she wanted, annoyed with Noodle for delaying her so badly. She was afraid of Noodle doing any more damage so she spun him around a few times and threw him into the elevator, after pressing every button. ( Fin didn't see him until later in the day.) Using her staff key to open room 278, she braced herself. I might have forgotten to mention it but room 278 is honestly a regular disaster. Food, mud, UGSS (Unidentified, gross, sticky substances), and bugs could all be found in the room. fin wondered how they had managed to hide ten anchovy pizzas under the bed without attracting ants.

Turning the doorknob, Fin closed her eyes and walked in. The room was spotless. She walked around and peeked in every corner and behind every dresser. "Nothing, at all," Fin said, amazed. Suddenly, there was thumping in the closet. Fin opened it and was automatically knocked over by a guy who had fallen out. He had messy medium blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. He got up in this sort of jumpy form and apologized a few times. Fin wasn't mad. "Hey," she said. The guy just stared at her and then suddenly burst out blabbing his mouth off explaining everything.

"Listen, my name is Alex. My brothers are constantly messing up the room because they know that i really like you and they were trying to get you to hate me. So, I hid in here and cleaned up every last thing that they left behind and waited for you to come. I'm sorry I fell on you, it was kind of a tight squeeze in the closet and I was pressed against the door. I was just wondering.....," Suddenly, Fin and Alex heard the doorknob start to turn and Alex froze.

"It's my brothers! They are going to kill me if they found out I stayed here all along just to meet you! I've got to go!"

Alex ran to the balcony and Fin ran after him. Alex jumped over the edge and for a second he was hanging there, then he just found the water drain-pipe and shimmied down. The second and Alex landed, he started running, Fin ran to her cleaning cart, and Alex's brothers entered. fin quickly grabbed a rag and spray bottle to pretend she had been cleaning the whole time.

The brothers walked in and just stared at Fin. Fin was turned around and was pretending she didn't hear or see them. At least she was doing so until they tapped her shoulder which she then pretended to be surprised by people being in there. Fin screamed and slowly turned to face them.

One of them said,"Hi, I'm John and this is Ryan, if you want, we can come back later so you can clean."

Fin suddenly realized these were the jerks who had been trashing the room for her to clean up. She had an idea, that idea being serious payback. Payback for being mean to Alex, and trashing the room every single day for her to clean up just because they were immature enough to do it for reasons of hurting Alex.

"SO YOU TWO ARE THE IDIOTS WHO HAVE BEEN TRASHING THIS ROOM TO EXTREME LEVELS WITHOUT FREAKING REALIZING THAT YOU WEREN'T THE ONES WHO WERE GOING TO HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP!? DO YOU KNOW WHO DID AND STILL WILL HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP UNLESS YOU KNOCK IT OFF!? ME! I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR FREAKING PIGSTY WHILE YOU GO HAVE FUN ENJOYING THE HOTEL AND WATCHING HOTEL STAFF WORK THEIR BUTTS OFF JUST TO PLEASE YOU!"

Fin was fuming inside, she would not let this pass. The boys just glanced at each other and then at the maid that seemed murderous and insane all at the same time.

They stammered trying to reply in a way that would not aggravate Fin any further or more-so than she already is.

"We........... uhh........... we're.................." John and Ryan couldn't find the right words.

"SORRY? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY? SORRY!? I HOPE THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY! IF NOT YOU BETTER SAY IT NOW!"

The boys dashed out of the room and Fin smiled, indeed knowing her job was done. Admiring the work Fin had done she stood there for a few seconds to contemplate and then started to leave the immaculate room to continue work. Walking out the door, she eventually found Noodle sitting right outside the door (I mean literally sitting) on the ground, grabbing at people's ankles then laughing hysterically.

"C'mon Noodle."

Fin decided o tell everyone about those jerks John and Ryan after she finshed cleaning the rest of the rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who!?" everyone said in unison later that day at the staffhouse.

"I told you guys," Fin tried to answer,"his name was Ale-"

"WE KNOW, BUT WHAT ABOUT REEF!?"

"What do you mean _what about Reef?"_

After a few moments of all kinds of useless fighting and shouting that you normally see in movies, our hero, Emma said, "Never mind, never mind, it's better we leave Fin alone until she decides when she's going to tell us she loves Reef."

Reef then entered the staffhouse with a confused look on his face. "I see you finally admit it." Reef said, smoothing what he called his hair.

"EEEWWWWWWW! That is so disgusting, Reef is a mean, sexist jerk, I say this for girls everywhere!" Fin shot back in a rather fast way which I would've preferred she didn't.(I don't process things that people say or do very quickly.)

* * *

Fin: That is _so_ not cool Scooterpie!

Scooterpie: You're the one that said it!

Fin: You're the one that wrote it!

Scooterpie: Awww yeeaahh............

Milky Cyprus: Hey y'all, I'll sign autographs later, I just gotta go act like I have a nice singing voice.

Fin and Scooterpie: Your voice is the worst thing I've ever heard! it just sounds like you're talking into the microphone! Even your just flat out talking voice is scratchy and pitchy.

Milky: Sorry, I wasn't really listening, I was focusing on trying to dumb down your big words.

* * *

After the first encounter, Fin and Alex started meeting secretly more and more. Fin would skip work for a few hours to see Alex and get lunch with him. Poor Emma had to cover Fin's shift while Fin had fun. Emma also had to keep Bummer from finding out about Fin skipping work to see a hotel guest.

(Don't get too upset about Fin being with Alex, it all changes.)

After a week or so of Fin meeting with Alex constantly, one day,Fin rushed into the DR with her eyes wide and I smile plastered on her face that she couldn't stop.

"ALEX JUST ASKED ME OUT!" Fin screamed so the whole world could know.(Although, she would have just been happy with Reef hearing it.)

Alex came through the door after her, half smiling. He didn't say much but you could tell he was happy about asking Fin out too.

Emma ran up to congratulate Fin. "I'm so happy for you, he's such a great guy!"

"I know, he's so sweet and sensitive too. I'll go tell Reef about me and Alex going out. He'll be so jealous."

"Why do you care about Reef. Do you _love _him?" Emma said.

"I don't feel like repeating my point that I earlier stated."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. At least Alex finally asked yoo out."

"I know, he won't tell me where we're going though. I hope it's somewhere really romantic. I might see Reef an- and I could like rub it in his face and-"

"There you go again." Emma groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep talking about making Reef jealous. Don't you notice it?"

"No, not really. I think you might be sick." Fin said putting the back of her hand to Emma's forehead.

"I am not! Just never mind what I said. I just want to know, what words exactly did Alex use to ask you out?" Emma said, the excited smile returning to her face.

"Well......." Fin tried to reply, blushing. "He said.........

(This is the part where a cool flashback happens and the whole scene changes.)

Fin and Alex were sitting on a private beach, her head rested on his shoulder.

They were staring at the beautiful sky. Alex was trying to work up the courage to say what he was about to say and Fin just knew it.

"You know, Fin," he said, "We've been meeting like this for a while and I was wondering....."

Fin's eyes were widening and she was biting her lip to stop the smile that was slowly making it's way onto her mouth.

Alex took a deep breath and let out, trying his hardest to form words while Fin was looking at him expectantly.

"Do you want to, go out with me?"

(The picture now went all wavy and it switched back to the dining room.)

Emma was making one of those faces where you could tell she was trying to hold back a scream. Her face was all blown up and her eyes were wide.

She let it out for the whole resteraunt to hear Fin nearly fell over.

"Oh my gosh! That is so romantic!"

"I know!" Fin replied, turning around to glance at Alex, who was now twirling a fork in some spaghetti.

Fin looked back at Emma and said, "I think I should go now."

Fin turned around and started to walk away. As Alex was eating, Fin grabbed him by the wrist and he stood up to walk away. As he did, he turned around towards Emma and made the "call me" sign.

Emma's jaw dropped to the ground, but she knew she couldn't hurt Fin. Alex smirked and turned away, putting his arm around Fin as he went back through the door.

Emma, remembering she still had to work and couldn't leave, took out her cell and dialed Lo's number.

* * *

Fin came back to the staff-house after her date to find everyone sitting on the porch in silence with their heads down.

"What's wrong?" Fin asked, lookiong concerned.

Lo was just about to burst and tell Fin everything she had heard.

Emma turned to Lo and gave her a look telling her to keep her yap shut.

"Nothing." Broseph said in a flat voice, "Absolutely nothing."

"How could you date such a jerkface!?" Lo suddenly screamed, ignoring Emma's dirty looks.

"What are you talking about? Alex is the sweetest guy ever and he wouldn't do anyhitng to hurt me or anyone else! You're all crazy!" Fin said, bursting through the door into the staffhouse and out of sight, up to her room where she locked the door.

Emma turned to glance at Lo, who now innocently kept her head hanging, staring at the floor.

"Nicely done Lo. I shouldn't have told you, you can't learn to keep your mouth shut!" Emma said in a rather harsh way.

"I couldn't help it Emma! You're not Mrs. Perfect either!" Lo got up and ran into the staffhouse, barely holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

Emma was about to turn to Broseph and say, "I guess it's just me and you that aren't crying." She looked up to see glistening streams of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Broseph?" Emma said, feeling betrayed.

Broseph shouted,"I don't know which side to take, man!", he then ran away too.

Emma sat there in shock, she felt like crying but she didn't bother.

_How could I have been so mean. Ohhhhhhhh, I have to fix this! _

Emma got up and went to the staffhouse door, entering slowly, thinking of a solution.

After five minutes, Reef had emerged from behind the row of bushes that lined the trail to the staffhouse, his hiding place to listen to the conversation.

Reef mumbled, "Who's Alex?"

Broseph then walked up and put his hdand on Reef's shoulder. "You missed a lot, Bro."


	3. Chapter 3

That day, in that one day so much had happened. Alex had finally asked out Fin, all of Fin's friends thought her new boyfriend was a total jerk, and honestly, Fin was mad. She was tired that night, but for some reason, she couldn't fall asleep.

She took slow, steady breaths as she allowed all the contemplations of that one day flood her mind. Her head filled with all sorts of different emotions and feelings that she desperately tried to push to the back of her mind and fall asleep, but she just couldn't. All Fin could do was stare at the open window. A beautiful, comforting ocean breeze drifted in and made the curtain dance. It's just like when you dont know the answer on a test and all you can do is look around the room and stare at the walls and out the window or watch everyone else work. Just like not knowing the answer on a test, Fin didn't know the answers to the questions in her mind.................................. which led to her staring at the window.

Fin knew that since there was no chance of her falling asleep, she decided to do something else.

With a sigh, Fin got up and began to pace around the room, trying to think different, happier thoughts. She walked in circles, not knowing where she wanted to go to. Her footsteps made the old, creaky, worn out floor of the staffhouse bedroom groan in protest but she continued pacing.

Fin's eyes again began to dart around the room, looking for something to focus on.

She walked over to the open window. The beautiful stars glittered beautifully, she could see so many here. Looking out at the crests of the pushing waves, all fighting to reach the shore, and the billions of stars, fighting for her attention, she felt an automatic sense of comfort. The ocean had always calmed her. Even since she was a little girl. It was as if she was a gas tank with a leak. The waves started lulling her out of consciousness. She yawned and leaned out onto the windowsill. Her head rested in her hand, she thought about how lucky she was to work at the ocean.

Fin was just about to fall asleep, when the noise came.

Eyes widening now, permanently open, she spun around and threw herself against the wall, breathing heavily. She could feel jolts of adrenaline and she waited for them to pump through her body and fizzle out. When she was calm again, she crept over to the window, clutching the frame tightly, she slowly stuck her head out. She guessed that there was a cloud in front of the moon before, because the silvery sand seemed to have a glow. Fin could still, very faintly, hear the same noise. It was kind of a sifting sound. She couldn't quite guess what it was though.

Her eyes scanning the shore, she tried to find the source. Aha! Fin saw a figure moving slowly down the shore, dragging his feet as he went along. The water would repeatedly surround his feet, then dissapear. Fin got scared but didn't move, her already wide pupils got even wider, her brain wanted to move, to jump out of the way, but her body didn't listen.

Fin was in a trance. Maybe this figure was just like her, unable to fall asleep, too awake with thoughts. Fin couldn't help but smile. _Reef,_ she thought. _Wait, why did I think about Reef, I don't like Reef! Why have I thought of him, he's a sexist jerk, I don't like him!..........................do I? _

_(_for those of who won't figure this out, this is coming from the figure's perspective.)

_I couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard I tried. My room was so isolated, the ocean was so open, so free. I knew I had to be outside, I had to be in the water. _

_I wouldn't swim, but I had decided to let the freezing water surround the base of my feet, in between my toes. Every step in the water glowed. The waves pushing against the rocks seemed like a spark shower. All little, tiny, plankton were glowing after being thrown against the rock by the angry sea. _

_I smiled to myself, then my gaze drifted past the trees and woods, the sand, to the far away staff house. _

Fin is in there, _I thought. I looked around for something, anything to give. My pace went from a slow trudge, to a trot. Becoming faster, scanning the shore, the low moonlight was making it very hard to see. _

_I didn't realize, but I had started to run. Going and going, untile I felt something rigid under my foot. BINGO! _

_I reached down into the water and my fingers found the shell, and wrapped around it. I lifted it out of the water, slowly. When it was out, I took a look. From what I could see in the brightening light, it was a beautiful shell, except it had one hole at the top. I turned it over. One side wasn't ruffled, it was perfectly smooth, pearly. The other side had ridges. From what I could see, it was mostly white, with dark pink, yellow, and orange streaks. _

_I started to walk out of the water. On the shore, the sand was sticking to my now wet feet. I started to walk through the woods. After a while, when I had almost reached the staff house, my leg was shot with agony. The bottom of my foot was stinging, something had gotten stuck. I grabbed my foot, holding the shell tightly in my free hand, and yanked the perfectly pointed rock out. _

_My foot wasn't bleeding._

_Wait! I thought. I have an amazing idea!._

_I got to work. This plan went a lot smoother in my head. It was so frustrating, it took about ten minutes. I had decided to carve my name into the pearly side of the shell. _

_When I was done, I took the drawstring out of my pajama pants, and looped it throught the hole in the shell. _

_With a perfect shot, I launched it into the window of the staffhouse. Then I heard a rusling sound,. and I ran. _

(This next part is coming from Fin's perspective.)

I stared out the window, watching the figure. He seemed to become frantic after a while, searching for something. He picked up something out of the water, and disappeared.................................Fin laid in bed and waited. After a long time, Fin heard something, a scratching sound.

Then, something was flungh in through the window, onto the floor of her room. Fin got up to investigate. She picked it up to examine it, it was a beautiful shell.

Then she heard a rustling sound, and something flew in the other window. It was a bouquet of flowers with a card attatched. Fin read the card, it read..............

_From Alex, to Fin. I'm glad you said yes. _

Then Fin ran over and picked up the shell. On the other side_, it said something in big scratchy letters. _

REEF. Fin looked at it and realized it was a necklace. She put it on and admired it.

Looking at the flowers and necklace, Fin suddenly filled with stress. Who would she choose. All her stress moved to her eyes and formed into tears, which fell out. Fin walked, to bed. tears puring down her face, and cried herself to sleep.

_._

_._

_3._


	4. Chapter 4

Fin was woken by the sunlight shining through the window. She was tired, from not getting any sleep. Fin yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her face was warm, red, and tear stained. Fin had only gotten about an hour of sleep.

_Rough night, _she decided.

In Fin's mind she was getting out of bed, stretching, moving slowly towards the bathroom. But that wasn't what was happening. In reality Fin was still in her small, creaky bed, with its seemingly inescapable comfort.

She desperately tried to pry away from her poofy blankets. _I could call in sick, _Fin thought, _yeah, right, lovesick._

She reluctantly shoved her covers to the foot of her bed in an untidy bunch and placed her feet on the splintery floor. Fin sat there for a moment before standing, and stretching. She reached her arm behind and scratched her back, and strode away from her source of happiness.

Fin was met in the hallway by Emma, who smiled nervously, waiting for Fin to explode. Fin groggily smiled back and yawned again, causing Emma to yawn.

Everyone else seemed to be afraid of her, they all had the same reaction.

"Where's Reef?" Fin said aloud, not realizing it. _I guess he'll show up later._ Fin shrugged and started to change into her uniform, along with all of the other things you do in the morning to get ready.

Fin walked outside, looked at the orange and pink sky, the trees. The pine trees made an uneven, spiky, dark outline against the glowing sky. The tomato of a sun also seemed tired and stayed half below the horizon, staying in bed for a while longer. Fin had previously decided not to go surfing at the office, she would take the longer route to the hotel, so no one could find her and stop her. Fin began walking, bags under her eyes, towards Surfer's Paradise.

She soon heard the crunch of twigs under her feet, the long path had a lot of twists and turns, a lot of rocks. It was hard to see here. But that was a good thing. Someone might be able to see her so close to the staffhouse.

As soon as Fin rounded a corner, she heard a groan, she broke into a run. _Oh my God what is that? _

_Is someone hurt? Are they okay? What if someone is dying? What if someone is just trying to scare me? _

Fin's mind became frantic, filling with thoughts and visions of a gruesome body of a stranger.

Another groan. Someone is hurt.

Fin could easily trip but she didn't care. The trees and bushes were flying by now. She kept running and running, not paying attention to how easily she could scrape herself. This made her unprepared for what she was about to see.

Fin stopped, frozen.

Her heart seemed to momentarily freeze too. Fin's whole body went cold.

There was Reef, lying on the ground of the woods. In his pajamas.

Fin ran over to Reef, she bent down and started to shake him. "Reef! Reef! Reef, are you okay? Reef wake up!" Fin screamed, shaking him more and more frantically.

"What?" Reef muttered, his eyelids fluttered open.

"I tripped, I'm fine." Reef said. Fin helped him up to his feet and he rubbed his head.

"The woods is not a fun place to sleep." Reef said half smiling.

Fin slapped him and smiled, "You scared me half to death!"

Reef's smile quickly faded. " You have to listen to me. Alex, he's he's..." Reef's voice was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"Fin? Fin?" it was Alex's voice. Fin's eyes got wide and she instantly looked over her shoulder. He was coming.b

Fin needed to hear what Reef had to say, fast. She turned to look at him but nothing was there, except for the dark woods.

Alex ran up to Fin. "Hey, what's wrong, I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine."

"I also heard someone else with you..." Alex said, looking around.

"Nobody." Fin knew she had to protect Reef. Whatever Reef was trying so desperately to tell her about Alex, it couldn't be good. She knew she had to play nice, act in love with him. Whatever Reef needed to tell her, she needed to find out. Something was wrong with Alex.

Alex offered to walk Fin to work but she refused.

"You're not supposed to be here, Alex. You're a guest, go to your room."

Alex left and Fin sihed. She ran around a few times, tried to look over to bushes and ferns and massive trees. When she decided Reef was nowhere to be found, she kept walking.

Fin reported to work, as usual. Johnny was at the front desk, dealing with pink-faced, overweight tourists who were way too greedy. Fin kept hoping to run into Reef. The whole work day had went by completely normal. Except for the fact that nobody paid any attention to Fin at all.

Fin cleaned rooms, Emma waited tables, everything was ordinary, boring.

The glittering clean lobby seemed to have a special sleepy haze over it. It was oddly calming.

Soon enough, Fin's shift had ended.

_I can't believe it. _she thought, _Absolutely nothing happened, something always happens. Always. _

Fin walked out of there without seeing Alex or Reef.

Fin sighed, and exited the double doors of the front of the hotel. Only to find Noodle standing there, staring at the ground.

"Get up Noodle, go to your room."

Noodle looked at Fin sympatheticaly and Fin smiled. Noodle knew something was wrong with Fin. She started to walk away, and gestured Noodle to follow. Noodle gladly got up and started to scamper along, happy to be a part of the action for once.

Noodle didn't talk. He let Fin vent for a while before muttering something about a girraffe and waffles.

"That's it." Fin said, and sent Noodle to bed. She was fine as long as Noodle acted normal but the second he got weird, bye-bye. She walked around for a while, trying to avoid being seen.

Fin was now at the hotel beach. She wasn't going to go to the office, everyone else would be there.

The sky was dimming now. The day seemed to slip by so fast, it was lilke sand sifting through her fingers, so fast you don't even notice, until it's gone and behind you. Fin started to walk back to the staffhouse, away from the orange glow the sun was casting across the horizon.

The sky she was walking towards was gray.

Alex ran to catch up with Fin. He came out of nowhere. "Hey Fin, I have something for you. But I want it to be a surprise so I won't give it to you until tomorrow. I know it's weird it's just I have been dying to tell you."

Fin smiled and they walked together, towards the staffhouse. "Thanks for the flowers."

Alex nervously laughed. "No problem."

The staffhouse was a long way away, and it was a long enough time for Alex to tell Fin all that he had to say.

"I was thinking about your little friend Reef" Alex started, "are you cheating on me? Because if you are Fin..." Alex's tone of voice had drastically changed. It had went from curious to forceful, evil, almost like he was threatening her.

Fin became scared. She suddenly pushed Alex and started running. He couln't follow her to the staffhouse. Fin could hear Alex chasing after her for a few seconds, then the running slowed, and stopped.

After Fin was sure that he wasn't following her anymore, she sat down against a tree, to catch her breath.

Fin could only sit and stare in shock. After about half an hour, she got up, eyes wide, and started towards the staffhouse. She walked along nervously, as if someone or something would jump out at her at any moment. She rounded a corner, the same corner where she had seen Reef this morning.

REEF!

Fin hadn't seen Reef all day. Where was he?

She decided that he was probably already asleep. It was probably 10:00 at night and he was in bed. Fin kept reassuring herself of this all the way through the doors. All the way up the stairs. Into her bedroom. She had been completely sure of this until she saw a folded piece of paper on her bed with a big R lying on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain pounded on the window, reminding Fin constantly of how heavy her heart felt. She clutched the now unfolded piece of paper in her fingers, her hands shaking. Fin had read the letter over and over, still unbelieving what she was seeing.

_Dear Fin,_

_I know you are probably worried about me. I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just couldn't. _

_I knew that since I wasn't here this morning you probably would've been worried. I mean, _

_who wouldn't have been worried. Sorry, too self-centered? I just wanted to tell you that I _

_will see you again soon, just wait for it. Oh, and if Alex asks you to go somewhere, go. I_

_don't care what he has done to you, just please, please, go with him. _

_Love,_

_Reef _

The writing was scratchy and sloppy. It was _definetely _Reef's handwriting but it seemed rushed, it was almost as if Reef was in a hurry. Fin read her digital watch, it was 10:00 PM, she needed to get some sleep for her early shift the next morning.

Fin lifted up the covers and got into her bed.

It was going to be a long night.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_Rude Awakening_

Noodle kept pounding and pounding on the window. Harder and harder until he saw Fin's head lift up.

_She has a serious case of bedhead, _Noddle thought.

Fin lazily turned toward the window, the window of which her best friend was hanging from. At first she could care less. Then again, she was half awake. Her eyes widened suddenly, not in anger, but in fear.

"Noodle!" she cried. Fin jumped out of bed and ran towards the window, desparate to help her friend.

Noodle was in no stress, his light brown hair being carelessly blown in the wind. His off, gray eyes were as bored and calm as the expression on his face.

Fin threw open the window and strained to lift pudgy Noodle through. Noodle yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey wazzup Fin?" he said.

"WAZZUP! You almost fell from a two story window! You could have _died!" _

"I was in no danger at all."

"Then how were you staying on my ledge?" Fin asked frantically, desparate for an answer.

Noodle's eyes suddenly widened.

_Oh great _Fin thought _he's going to get all crazy. _

What I have never told you dear readers is that Noodle is sometimes normal, but sometimes people say things that trigger something. Something in his messed up brain causes him to go crazy.

Noodle suddenly dropped to the floor, banging his fists on the ground. Then he went into a wild screaming fit. Fin blocked her ears to his wild shrieks. Noodle's face was redder than ever. Fin waited out the screaming.

It took about ten full minutes. Which seems a lot longer when you're listening to Noodle scream. Fin waited and waited. She had gone through this with Noodle before.

Fin then slowly slid her hands off her ears and grabbed Noodle. Noodle's screaming slowed. Became quieter and quieter. Then stopped. He stared up at Fin.

Fin got up and strode calmly away from Noodle. She sat on the bed and patted next to her. Signaling Noodle to sit next her.

Noodle got up and walked over to the bed, face red with embarrassment and from the strain of screaming.

"Now Noodle, I asked you a question. How were you staying on my window ledge?"

Noodle crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Leviation my dear Shirley." he said in an Indian accent.

Fin rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. "Out. You're not even allowed to be in here."

Noodle frowned and trudged to the door.

Fin looked around her room then sighed. She grabbed her toothpaste, toothbrush and uniform off of her nightstand and stood up. The old springs in the bed creaked and whined.

Just as she disappeared out the door, the letter with the R on it fell from her arms. The door clciked shut and the letter lay there, for anyone to see.

Fin approached the hotel and just as she was about to enter someone grabbed her in a tight hug. Fin fought to get a glance at the person hugging her. No matter what, this stranger wouldn't let go. After as while, his grip loosened and Fin caught a glance of him.

Alex smiled but his smile quickly faded when he saw the anger in her face.

"Fin what's wro-" Alex's question was cut off by Fin screaming at him.

"Get away from me, you creep!"

Alex's eyes suddenly widened. "I can't believe them." Alex said distantly.

"Who? What?" Fin asked.

"My brother."

"What did he do?"

"He locked me up and said he would scare you. He found out that I had been spending time with you and went after you, pretending to be me."

At first Fin didn't believe him, then she looked back at the encunter. The person she had talked to did seem taller_ and _more muscular then Alex. Also, Alex had lighter hair.

"I'm sorry that happened Fin. You must've been so scared." Alex grabbed her in another hug.

_Maybe he's not such a bad guy.. _Fin thought.

Alex let go. His mouth spread into a wide grin.

"And," he said, "I'm finally going to tell you the surprise."

Fin had almost forgot, Alex had been keeping a surprise gift for her.

"I got," he continued, "Milky Cyprus tickets!" Alex's grin got even wider.

Fin smiled back. "Thanks Alex." she said.

Emma, Broseph, and Lo gawked from their hiding place in the bushes. They knew spying was wrong, but it was still fun.

Fin thanked Alex again and walked into Surfer's Paradise.

She never had told Alex about her hatred for MIlky Cyprus.


End file.
